The present device generally relates to a spring clip for coupling an electric burner unit with a support structure of a glass-ceramic cooktop. In particular, the spring clip facilitates snap-in installation of the electric burner with the support structure in a vertical direction.
Various electric cooking hobs, including those used in ranges and as stand-alone cooktops use an arrangement in which a glass-ceramic (sometimes simply referred to as “glass”) substrate is used as a continuous upper cooking surface. A support structure, often of metal, underlies the glass-ceramic substrate, providing structural support for the substrate. A plurality of burner units are mounted to the support structure beneath desired cooking locations distributed along the substrate. For purposes of heat transfer to the cooking surface of the substrate, it may be desired for a housing of the burner unit to be in generally continuous contact with the underside of the substrate, making a reliable fit of the coupling between the burner unit and the support structure desirable. Springs have been used for such coupling, but may lack vertical support in certain structures where the coupling points between the burner unit and support structure are near horizontal alignment. Further, springs may be difficult to assemble, requiring extension and assembly of hooked ends thereof with the appropriate structures. Accordingly, further advances may be desired.